


violence of silence

by Carousal



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	violence of silence

ท่ามกลางสายตาชื่นชมยินดีที่จับจ้องไปยังชายหญิงคู่หนึ่งซึ่งกำลังหมุนตัวไปตามจังหวะดนตรี แผ่วพลิ้ว ล่องลอย แสงไฟระยับหลากสี ทุกอย่างเหมือนภาพฝันในจินตนาการ อะไรบางอย่างที่กระซิบอยู่ที่ข้างหูของผมว่า ความสูญเสียกำลังใกล้เข้ามา

\----------------------------

คนทั่วไปมักจะพูดกันว่า ในวาระแห่งความสูญเสีย ถ้ามีใครสักคนอยู่เคียงข้าง ร่วมรับรู้และแบ่งปันความรู้สึกในวินาทีนั้น ๆ กับเรา เราสามารถจะผ่านช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้นไปได้ ง่ายดายกว่าการหยัดยืนต่อสู้กับมันอยู่ตามลำพัง

ผมไม่แน่ใจเรื่องนั้นเท่าไรนัก

ตอนอายุสิบสอง ผมสูญเสียแม่…มันเป็นบทเรียนบทแรกที่ไม่มีการเกริ่นนำ ผมเหมือนมนุษย์สังเคราะห์ที่เพิ่งจะถูกบรรจุแบตเตอรี่ ยังไม่ทันจะเริ่มเรียนรู้วิธีการสูดลมหายใจครั้งแรก ความเร้นลับทั้งมวลของจักรวาลก็ฟาดโครมมากระแทกกบาลของผมด้วยความแรงพอ ๆ กับลูกเหล็กที่เอาไว้ใช้ทุบตึก

ผมไม่เคยลืมความรู้สึกในวันนั้น

เราอยู่ที่นั่นในวันที่แม่ตาย...เสียงปั๊มของเครื่องช่วยหายใจกับเสียงสัญญาณเครื่อง cardiograph ดังจนระงมหู แต่ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรกัน เรายืนอยู่เงียบ ๆ สายตาจ้องมองไปยังร่างผอมซูบภายใต้ผ้าห่ม และใบหน้าที่ปราศจากสีเลือดของแม่...แม่เปลี่ยนไปมาก จากระยะเวลาไม่ถึงปีที่เราได้รับรู้ถึงการมีตัวตนอยู่ของไอ้มะเร็งเฮงซวยก้อนนั้น...Jeff ยืนอยู่ทางขวาของผม มือของเขาชื้นเหงื่อจนเหนียวหนับ ส่วนพ่อยืนอยู่ข้างหลัง แตะมือซ้ายลงที่บ่าผม ...ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าพ่อตั้งใจจะปลอบ หรือแค่ใช้เป็นหลักยึดพยุงตัวเองไม่ให้ล้มกันแน่

แม่เป็นที่รักอย่างเหลือเกิน

ลมหายใจขาดห้วงไปนานแล้ว แต่ปอดที่อ่อนล้ายังถูกบังคับให้ทำงานต่อไปด้วยแรงอัดอากาศจากเครื่องอิเล็กทรอนิกส์...จังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจเริ่มทอดระยะนานขึ้น มีบางครั้งเหมือนกันที่มันกระตุกถี่ เหมือนแม่กำลังรวบรวมกำลังเฮือกสุดท้ายต่อสู้กับความตาย

ไม่มีภาวะไหนที่ผมเกลียดมากไปกว่าช่วงเวลานี้

เรายืนอยู่ รู้เห็นเป็นพยานในการต่อสู้ที่เนิ่นนานและมองไม่เห็นอนาคต...ความหวังมอดดับไปนานแล้ว และเรารู้กันอยู่ว่าฝ่ายไหนจะเป็นผู้ปราชัย แต่ไม่มีใครยอมรับ...ผมบอกไม่ถูกจริง ๆ ว่าอยากจะยึดโยงลมหายใจสุดท้ายของแม่ไว้เช่นนี้ต่อไปให้นานที่สุดเท่าที่จะนานได้ หรืออยากให้ภาวะที่น่าขยะแขยงนี่มันยุติลงไปเสียทีกันแน่

แต่ไม่ว่าอย่างไร ในที่สุดมันก็ยุติ

ในวันนั้น หรือแม้จนกระทั่งทุกวันนี้ ผมไม่เคยเห็นความตายมากพอที่จะกล่าวว่า รู้จักทุกแง่มุมของมัน แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่รู้จักเอาเลยทีเดียว...ใคร ๆ บอกว่า เราควรจะดีใจที่แม่จากไปอย่างสงบ ไม่มีอาการทุรนทุรายทรมาน แต่ผมไม่คิดอย่างนั้น...จินตนาการที่มีต่อความตายอันทุเรศทุรัง ไม่ทำให้ผมยอกแสยงมากไปกว่าความตายอย่างสงบและมีเกียรติที่เกิดขึ้นจริงตรงหน้า...ความตายก็คือความตาย ผมไม่เห็นความแตกต่างของมัน...ไม่มีอะไรจะทำให้ผมรู้สึกแย่ได้ยิ่งกว่าที่รู้สึกอยู่อีกแล้ว

หลังจากนั้น ผมได้พบกับความสูญเสียอีกหลายครั้ง เป็นความสูญเสียอย่างที่มนุษย์ทั่วไปพึงประสบ แต่ไม่มีครั้งไหนเลยที่จารึกในความรู้สึกของผมเทียบเท่ากับการสูญเสียครั้งแรก ผมเชื่อมาตลอดว่าผมไม่เหลืออะไรจะต้องฟูมฟายอีก ในเมื่อได้ผ่านความรู้สึกสูญเสียที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดมาแล้ว

แต่บางที ผมอาจจะคิดผิด


End file.
